See It Through My Eyes
by alephitina
Summary: Cheri mentions a visit by a neighboring prince and Wolfram is in a tizzy. Yuuri cannot comprehend this strange feeling called jealousy. YuuriWolfram.


Title: See It Through My Eyes  
Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram  
Rating: PG-13  
Wordcount: 3,160  
Warnings: None.  
Summary: As per request - Cheri mentions a visit by a neighboring prince and Wolfram is in a tizzy. Yuuri cannot comprehend this strange feeling called jealousy.  
Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This was written as part of round IV of slashfest on LJ.

A/N 2: While Hector is indeed a figment of my imagination, the country of Saruma does exist in the KKM canon. A big thank you to **tsukizu** for the read over.

---

It was a fairly normal morning at the breakfast table in the Blood Pledge Castle. Well, as normal as Yuuri could hope for with Gwendal frowning rather antisocially into his plate, Wolfram chatting very loudly right into his ear, and Gunter attempting to spoon feed him.

All the activity ceased the moment Cheri came bursting through the doors waving an important looking piece of paper around.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I have such wonderful news!

Everyone regarded Cheri cautiously waiting for her to continue.

"Prince Hector of Saruma is coming to Shin Makoku!" Cheri waved the paper around some more for emphasis.

The announcement was met with a nod of acknowledgement from Gwendal, a big happy smile from Gunter, and a confused look Yuuri.

"Right. Who is Prince Hector again?"

"Oh, Your Majesty, Prince Hector is the Heir to the throne of the county of Saruma. I taught you this not two days ago. You remember this, don't you, Your Majesty?" clasping his hands to his chest, Gunter stared at Yuuri pleadingly.

"Of course, I remember. Heir to the Saruma throne. Got it. So he's coming here?"

"That's right. But what's even more exciting is that after he completes all the official business, he plans to travel around Shin Makoku. And he has requested that Wolfram be the one to accompany him and show him all of our most famous sites." Cheri beamed at her youngest son with obvious pride. "See? I always knew you would be popular with the gentlemen!"

Only after hearing that did everyone turn to look at Wolfram, who had been uncharacteristically quiet until then. Wolfram's eyes were shining with excitement and he appeared quite flustered. Not paying attention to anyone else in the room he got up from his seat and headed for the door murmuring to himself.

"Prince Hector is coming here. He is coming _here_! And he asked specifically for _me_! I must make all the necessary preparations. There's so much to do before he arrives…"

By the time Yuuri got over his initial shock at Wolfram's strange behaviour the door had already closed behind him. While Wolfram acting a little odd was not all that unusual, Yuuri could not help but feel a little unsettled. 'Why would Wolfram just get up and run out like that? It was very rude, especially to his mother. And for _what_? Some prince something or other… What's the big deal anyway?!'

Quickly excusing himself from the table Yuuri followed Wolfram into the corridor.

"Wolfram, where are you going?" he called out after him, but Wolfram was so consumed by his own thoughts that he didn't seem to hear Yuuri, who had to jog to catch up with him.

"Wolfram! Wait up."

Wolfram turned around looking at Yuuri as if surprised to see him there. "Yuuri, what is it?"

"What do you mean _'What is it'_? I should be asking you that. You are acting very strange, just running out without a word like that!" Yuuri frowned. Wolfram's sudden interest in this Prince Hector character had left him with a rather heavy, unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. It felt as if a thousand sharp claws were trying to scratch their way out of him. It wasn't a very comfortable sensation at all.

'Maybe I ate something bad for breakfast? That would certainly explain why I feel so queasy now. Yep, that must be it,' decided Yuuri, steadily ignoring the fact that never before had an upset stomach felt quite like this. Or made him this angry for that matter. Yuuri dismissed this thought with a shake of his head. 'I simply don't like when Wolfram is being rude at the breakfast table. That's all, nothing more to it.'

"Answer me, Wolfram! What's wrong with you this morning?!"

"I don't have time for this. You are being even more wimpy than usual and if you don't have anything important to tell me, then I'm going outside to take care of things. I'll see you later." With that Wolfram walked off leaving Yuuri to stare after him.

It was very rare indeed for Wolfram to get this worked up over anything. Except for… Yuuri blinked. Except for when it involved Yuuri himself.

Wolfram only ever displayed this kind of single minded focus and attentiveness where Yuuri was concerned. Practically since day one all Wolfram ever seemed to do was protect Yuuri, worry about Yuuri, yell at Yuuri, and just constantly _be there_ to the point where all Yuuri wanted to do was run away. So why didn't he feel more relieved now that Wolfram had shifted his focus somewhere else?

---

During that evening's sword fighting practice, Yuuri was sloppier than usual, which did not escape Conrad's watchful eye. When Yuuri managed to miss the third blow in the row, Conrad decided it was time for a break.

As they settled down for a rest on a nearby patch of grass, Conrad tentatively approached the subject. "Your Majesty, you seem very distracted today. Is there something bothering you that I might be able to help you with?"

"Yeah, I have been feeling a little strange today." Yuuri replied thoughtfully. "And Conrad, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Yuuri."

"Of course. But maybe you should go and see Gisela. It simply won't do for you to be ill with the Saruma delegation arriving so soon. Prince Hector will be demanding to speak with you personally."

At the mentioning of the prince's name the whole expression on Yuuri's face seemed to change. Conrad was oddly reminded of all those times when Yuuri transformed into the Maou, but this was clearly different.

"I don't really know how to explain what it is that I'm feeling. It's as if there is this living thing in my stomach and it's trying to claw its way out of me. It both hurts and makes me angry at the same time." Taking a deep breath, Yuuri did his best to relax. "But I'm sure it's nothing serious. Gunter and Gwendal have been swamping me with work, so I think I'm just tired."

Trying to hide a smile that threatened to break through, Conrad cleared his throat. "You wouldn't by any chance be able to recall when exactly this 'illness' took effect, would you?"

"Sometime during breakfast, I think. Why? Are you feeling unwell too?" the young King asked, worried.

"No, that's not what I meant. I was just wondering whether this has anything to do with Wolfram's little display this morning."

"_What_?! Of course not! Why would you even think that, Conrad? I don't care what Wolfram does. Why should I care if this Prince Hector gets him all excited? Pfft! Big deal!" In the middle of his tirade Yuuri got up and started pacing in front of Conrad.

"If you don't care then why are you so upset now?"

Sitting heavily back down, Yuuri buried his face in his hands. "I don't know! I just don't know. But even thinking about Wolfram spending days on end with that Prince person makes so very angry!"

"Have you considered that maybe _that's_ the core of the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't like Wolfram being excited about Hector's visit and don't want for Wolfram to spend time with Hector, correct?" Slowly Yuuri nodded. "Then please forgive my forwardness, but I think everything is quite clear, Your Majesty. You are jealous."

A full minute had to pass before Yuuri could even begin to process this. "_Jealous_… I'm jealous of Wolfram?"

"No, Your Majesty. I think you are jealous of Hector for gathering Wolfram's attention. You are used to being the sole focus for Wolfram and you miss it and what it back."

Yuuri just sat there looking positively gob smacked. "Why I never… But then… It's what he would do, isn't it? This is what Wolfram would do if he was jealous, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose so. And while on the subject, have you tried talking with Wolfram about this?"

"Yeah, I have, but you know how he is. It only ended in him getting angry and storming out with a parting _'You are a wimp and I am going outside!'_ thrown over his shoulder."

Conrad chuckled softly, "Yeah, which is Wolfram-speak for _'I am going to go and shoot fireballs at random targets!'_"

That drew a weak smile out of Yuuri as well. "Exactly." He was quiet for a while, but finally looked up at Conrad. "So why does Wolfram care so much about Prince Hector? What is it that makes him so special?"

"You really have no idea, do you? Right, of course, you don't. Hector is considered one of the best swordsman in all the surrounding kingdoms. It has been one of Wolfram's greatest ambitions to defeat him in a fair fight. So he is simply looking forward to facing him in a duel. Nothing more, Your Majesty, I can promise you that." He gave Yuuri one of his gentle smiles that he seemed to reserve for him only.

"So the only thing that Wolfram wants Hector for are his fencing skills?" After Conrad's affirmative nod, Yuuri's moodiness seemed to vanish and he jumped up unsheathing his sword. "Let's get back to practice then, so that I can become a worthy opponent for Wolfram and he won't need some foreign prince to duel with!"

---

Later that day Yuuri found himself wandering around the castle grounds with no particular destination in mind. Well if he was absolutely honest with himself he might have admitted that he was looking for Wolfram, with little success so far.

As he came around the next corner, his luck seemed to change and he tripped right over Wolfram's feet, who had been sitting on the grass polishing his sword with a cloth.

"Oh, Yuuri, you are such a clumsy wimp!" Wolfram tried to sound exasperated, but his voice was filled with obvious concern as he helped Yuuri to settle down.

"Oh, shut up. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Polishing my sword as you can see."

As much as the teenager inside Yuuri wanted to giggle at this he managed to keep a straight face. "Right. Well, I've wanted to talk to you, so it's good that I found you."

"So you've come to apologise for your inappropriate behaviour this morning, have you? Let's hear it then."

"What? You were the one that left without a word, so why should I apologise?" Wolfram merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, fine. I'm sorry I lost my cool and yelled at you. There. Happy?" mumbled Yuuri all the while refusing to meet Wolfram's eyes.

"Extremely. Now, since you are willing to apologise, am I to understand that you know the real reason as to why I am excited about Hector's visit?" When Yuuri nodded, he continued. "Then why won't you even look at me?"

"Yeah, I know now. It's just that you are always around, annoying me, yelling at me, calling me wimp amongst other things. And today you just disappeared with no explanation and I…" Yuuri wasn't sure what it was he was trying to say and so he fell silent.

Wolfram stared at him for a minute and then suddenly smiled, "Yuuri, are you _jealous_?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be jealous?"

"That's just it. There is no reason for you to be jealous, and yet you are acting like… well, like me."

"That is exactly what I thought." Yuuri hesitated, but then gently took Wolfram's hand in his. "When you get jealous, does it always feel this painful? Like your heart is being ripped out?"

This time Wolfram's smile was more sad than teasing as he gave Yuuri's hand a squeeze, "What do you think, you wimp? It hurts every time I see you with someone else, even when I know that you feel nothing for them. It's not rational, but now you know that it can't be helped." He leaned closer and let his lips brush over the shell of Yuuri's ear as he continued in a whisper, "But I would rather live with that pain, then give up on you."

Yuuri gasped and turned his head so quickly that their noses bumped together and their lips barely brushed. Wolfram pulled away to rub at his sore nose.

"Ouch."

Completely unable to hold his snicker in, Yuuri flung his arms around Wolfram and hugged him close. "Love hurts, doesn't it?"

---

Sometimes Wolfram had to wonder if maybe on top of being a water elemental Yuuri also possessed some prophetic tendencies. Because right now his words about love hurting were hitting a little too close to home.

Prince Hector and his entourage had arrived the day before and were greeted with a huge celebration completed with a feast and fireworks. The guests were happy; and the alliance negotiations were proceeding smoothly… A little too smoothly as far as Wolfram was concerned. While at first Yuuri appeared a little apprehensive of Hector he soon got over whatever issues he had, and they had been practically attached at the hip ever since.

Letting out a frustrated sign, Wolfram glared at the corner where the two boys were huddled together. Their heads were pushed closely together as they went over some documents. Wolfram gritted his teeth and tried counting to ten. Then twenty. After he reached thirty two and didn't feel any calmer he figured enough was enough. Getting up he marched right up to their table and unceremoniously tapped Hector on the shoulder.

"Hey Hector, that duel that we discussed? I reckon tomorrow will be a perfect day to have it out." Somehow that came out sounding more malicious than Wolfram had intended, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Sure. I've been looking forward to that."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning on the ground in the inner courtyard then." Wolfram gave Hector a stiff nod before switching his full attention to Yuuri. "Come on, Yuuri, it's getting late. I think it's time we let our guests rest."

Yuuri smiled apologetically at Hector, but after a hard pinch from Wolfram said his goodnights and followed Wolfram to his bedroom.

'At least tomorrow is promising to be interesting,' was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

---

The next morning everyone gathered in the inner courtyard to watch the duel between Wolfram and Hector. Yuuri was strangely reminded of that first time when he himself had to fight Wolfram on this very spot. Now it seemed like that was ages ago and a lot had changed since then.

The duel began innocently enough with each of the boys getting a blow in and then slowly circling their opponent. As each blow grew more intense and the first drops of blood were spilled, the spectators started to get a little worried.

As much of an amateur as Yuuri was when it came to duelling, even he could tell that what was going on between the two princes was not just some friendly competition. It might not have started as one, but now it was a real fight with real lives at stake. And Yuuri could not just sit by and watch it happen.

"HEY! Stop it, guys! Stop it!" Yuuri ran out and put himself between the two duellers. "This is ridiculous! You are just going to end up killing each other."

He had been watching the duel closely and it was clear that Wolfram was the first one to take it too far. Yuuri grabbed his arm and ignoring all protests dragged him away from the crowd. Only when they were safely hidden behind a thick bush did he let go of Wolfram's arm and advanced on him.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you turn this duel into a killing match? What could have happened to make you want to kill Hector? Tell me, Wolfram!"

While Wolfram had remained silent, on the inside he was seething. He had been so sure that after Yuuri had experienced jealousy first hand and after the talk that they had shared things would change for the better. He had thought that since Yuuri now understood how he felt that he would be more considered and would not try to make him jealous even subconsciously. Now here they were, with Yuuri spending all his time with Hector and Wolfram being so angry that he truly had been ready to kill in order to protect what was his. That was simply the way he was brought up – to always fight for what was rightfully his.

Not that there was any point in trying to explain all this to Yuuri. The boy was just too soft hearted and the concept of possessiveness was completely lost to him. Yuuri was always willing to share himself with as many others as needed him. Which only made Wolfram that much angrier.

"You want to know what happened?! Do you? _You_ happened, you wimp! You, with your constant sweet smiles and nice words! You just had to go and make friends with Hector, didn't you?! I'll bet you did it on purpose too just to get back at me for making _you_ jealous before!"

Without waiting for a reply Wolfram slammed Yuuri against the nearest wall and pressed his lips firmly against Yuuri's. He opened his mouth and took Yuuri's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down none too gently, but then soothing the hurt with a lick of his tongue.

It was hardly an ideal first kiss, but then again their relationship had never been ideal anyway. And throughout it all Yuuri had remained completely still, not returning it but not backing away either. When Wolfram finally let him go Yuuri just stood there with the wall apparently the only thing keeping him upright.

"We make a right pair, don't we?" Yuuri chuckled softly, his breathing still laboured. "Can't talk to each other, can't see what's right in front of us. All we ever seem to do is end up yelling at each other." He turned his head and after a moment Wolfram met his gaze. "You do know that my relationship with Hector is the same as yours – strictly business. Nothing more."

Wolfram nodded, but did not relax. "And our relationship? Yours and mine? What kind of a relationship do we have then?"

Yuuri was quiet for a long moment, but he did not look away from Wolfram's questioning eyes. "I honestly don't know. But I'm willing to find out. If that's OK with you."

"You are such a wimp." Wolfram shook his head and offered his hand to Yuuri. "Let's go back before they send a search party out."

A tentative smile appeared on Yuuri's face as he took Wolfram's hand and together they headed back to the others. Neither of them knew what would happen next, but they had plenty of time to figure it out.

The End.


End file.
